Finial Goodbye
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo confesses his love.Heero ignores him as usual,but he's made a horrid mistake.Can he fix things before it's to late?(warnings:Yoai.1x2...Death fic?!?)


Finial Goodbye  
'How could I of ever thought he liked me in the slightest.I'm a fool.I should of known better than to blab my feelings out loud like that,but what'd you expect from a loud mouthed idiot like me huh?...Exactally....SO this is it huh?...I'll go out with a bang...not really a bang,but more like...a splat...eww I don't like that thought.Lets just say...I'm helping God paint....still gruesome,but I'm a soilder.I don't get a pretty death.....He could of...no...I won't think about it.He's probably still back at the dorm.....He is.I know him all to well.To bad he isn't the one to push me!' Duo laughed at his small little thoughts and looked down into the ravine.  
  
"This will be my finial goodbye,"Duo said to himself as he wiped away his foolish tears.  
  
'Maybe I should of written an note or something....I read people usually do that.Wufei would laugh at that.Yes I do read.....but who cares what he thinks.He's not the one who stepped all over me.' Duo smiled again looking down.   
  
"Oh Heero.....If only...No..I'm not that stupid,"Duo sighed.  
  
'He doesn't care.No one does.I mean sure someone would feel pity for the stupid braided boy that killed himself,but they wouldn't actually care....I know them.I know how they think.I'm in the way.I'm an annoyance.I don't matter...just a waste of space....just usuing up good air....I don't matter.'Duo thought bitterly wiping away more tears.  
  
"I'm just one big joke,"Duo said pulling his jacket off."Don't want to ruin this,"Duo smiled sweetly at the black trench coat.  
  
'Maybe he'll find me....won't he feel guilty then?*bitter chuckle*...what am I saying? He won't feel one friggin thing!He's the cold emotionless soilder....You know Heero.I once read on your journal...yes I read the stupid thing,but it says that your mentor Odin said to follow your emotions.You don't...why is that? You should listen to the wise man.Maybe then can you be happy.I know you aren't.I sometimes hear you cry at night over the little girl and her puppy.I hear you cry for Dr. J to let you sleep just a little longer after just going to bed...after your training.I hear the pain in your laughter.I see everything in your eyes....,but you don't care.You never did.Did you?What can I do about it....you don't care...and neither do I.' Duo thought with a few fresh tears.  
  
"Here goes nothing....See ya soon Solo,"Duo chuckled stepping closer to the edge."I'm done with this crap,"Duo thought spreading his arms out like wings."This is my finial goodbye Heero...I hope you can hear it,"Duo thought closing his eyes,"bye."  
  
"DUO!Don't!Please!"  
  
"Huh,"Duo turned around to see Heero running at him.  
  
"Don't do it Duo please,"Heero said finially catching up to the braided pilot.  
  
"You're wasting your time Heero.The war is over.I've made up my mind.I have nothing left Heero...and what I did....nevermind.Heero just leave me alone,"Duo said turning away from Heero.  
  
"Duo...Please,"Heero said reaching a hand out for Duo.  
  
"Leave me alone,"Duo sobbed stepping back from Heero's hand,but what Duo didn't see that he was so close to the edge and with that step,he fell.  
  
"DUO,"Heero yelled falling onto his stomach and reaching a hand out to catch the braided boy in the nick of time.  
  
"You're wasting your time Heero,"Duo said bowing his head,dangling like a rag doll with one hand in Heero's grip.  
  
"I won't let you go Duo...You mean to much to me.Even if I didn't say it....I feel it Duo...I...I don't know how to voice my feelings.I never learned.Duo please don't let go of me.I love you to much,"Heero said as a few tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Heero I....I love you too,"Duo smiled as he let go of Heero's hand.  
  
"DUO,"Heero sobbed.Silence was his only answer."Duo....Wait....I'm coming too,"Heero said standing up.  
  
'I'm coming with you Shinigami.' Heero thought taking a deep breath before stepping over the edge.  
~Owari~  
  
Read between the lines......then you'll learn a new message. 


End file.
